Many traditional single sliding doors are designed and manufactured to be opened in a particular slide direction. For example, a single sliding door installation package, when ordered, might specify that it is slide right to open, or slide left to open. Specifying the direction of the slide may result in door features, such as tracks, handles, latches, or locks being manufactured or installed in such a way that they are not easily removable or reversible. With many conventional sliding doors, if a customer orders the wrong slide direction many components of the system may need to be modified, such as by disassembling them and drilling additional holes to allow for reversible reassembly, or replaced where disassembly or modification is not possible. This may introduce additional time and cost to installing the door system, and also may introduce additional risk of human error (e.g. drilling assembly holes in the wrong area of a track, header, casing or door) which may result in a damaged or unusable door system.
While a variety of sliding door systems have been made and used, it is believed that no one prior to the inventors has made or used an invention as described herein.
The drawings are not intended to be limiting in any way, and it is contemplated that various embodiments of the invention may be carried out in a variety of other ways, including those not necessarily depicted in the drawings. The accompanying drawings incorporated in and forming a part of the specification illustrate several aspects of the present invention, and together with the description serve to explain the principles of the invention; it being understood, however, that this invention is not limited to the precise arrangements shown.